


Mine

by Faestae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, I think that's it - Freeform, Morning Sex, Oh wait, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faestae/pseuds/Faestae
Summary: Just another morning





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away/gifts).



> Because Hailee will accept anything I write for her in the name of trashy warmups. Love you, bby

Between the dusty blinds came the first stretches of sunlight. They warmed the floorboards in a gentle glow and when they reached your cheeks, you stirred through the heavy hold of sleep.

In your first conscious breath, you inhaled the scents of his bedroom; the hamper topped with dirty socks through the air freshening pod on the computer desk. The dryer fresh scent of clean sheets and the natural musk of the man you’ve loved all your life, or at least it felt that way.

Beside you, his chest rose and fell, arms flexed behind his head, a prominent nose protruding from a mop of messy brown hair. His eyelids were fluttering in his slumber, lips curled into a sleepy smile at a dream you could only imagine. Resting your head on your pillow, you watched him, every second you laid in silence giving the butterflies in your tummy ample time to start their daily fluttering.

You reached out, resting a delicate hand on his chest fingers first. He breathed deep again as you lowered it, palm lying flush with his skin, pressing gently against his budding muscles. You spread your fingers out and flexed your wrist, moving your hand against him in quiet admiration, each stroke pulling you closer and deeper into his presence. You rested your chin on your hand, rocking your cheek against him as you stretched your arm across his body. With a gentle squeeze you laid there quietly, keeping your breathing in perfect opposite time. It was just enough to fall deeper into his pattern; each blink a butterfly kiss.

His sleepy smile cracked into a little grin, his arm coming down to rub the spot where you laid your head. When his hand touched your cheek, he held his breath, the skin under you becoming warm and his heart pounding just a bit quicker. He felt for your cheek, rough fingers caressing and cupping you.

Ben inhaled even deeper, adjusting his heavy head back on the pillow once, then again; arching his back to get comfortable again. When he was settled, he blinked slowly, his half-lidded eyes travelling across your face glowing in the dawn. He nearly let out the breath he was holding before perhaps deciding that he would rather lay in quiet awe of you.

After what felt like an eternity, he settled in his beaming smile, resting his head confidently back on his pillow, “Wow,” he breathed.

Your smile at him was soft, lips tickling his chest.

He lifted his arm and with a lazy finger, moved a piece of your hair from your face, “There is a..beautiful woman in my bed,” his voice meandered from word to word, “She was here last night...and she’s still here,”

“I live here,” you replied, “Remember?”

Ben’s cheeks filled with the color of joy, “You do?” he arched his back and flopped back down, letting his breath escape him in a satisfied sigh. He tucked his arm behind his head and tossed his hair from his handsome face, “You do, don’t you,”

“Yes, Ben, I do,” you poked him, “You wouldn’t have clean sheets if I didn’t,” 

He snickered.

“And,” you wandered, leaning up on your elbows, “I’m your girlfriend. Or did you forget that too?”

“My girlfriend?” Ben leaned back to keep your face in his full view, “ _ I  _ have a  _ girlfriend _ ? You--” he put his thumb under your chin, “you’re  _ my _ girlfriend?”

“Yes, Ben” you replied, “I am,”

The words seemed to put him in a lovestruck trance, eyes falling back to their half lidded state. “My girlfriend,” he repeated, every iteration leaning him down towards you with gentle, yet growing emphasis on the possessive, “My..girlfriend. Mine.”

“Yes, Ben” you breathed again, “All yours..”

His kiss put a spark of drowsy pleasure from your chest to your tummy. Holding him there for one second too long drew a groan from Ben’s chest, both satisfied and needy. You pulled away slowly, his eyelids hanging low and nearly closed. But before you could pull back further, he pushed back in, nudging you with his nose and connecting your lips again.

With a heavy gasp, you surrendered to his massive form as he rolled over you, musk covering every scent particle your nose could sniff. He pushed your knees apart, squaring his hips on top of yours, his broad hands scooping you in every possible way under the comforter, lips smacking away from your lips down to your jaw. 

“Mine,” he panted against you, lifting his head and pressing repeated kisses to your lips, “All of this.. All of you..”

You broke his long kiss with a smile, connecting your gazes with his forehead leaning against yours. Reaching under the comforter, you took one of his hands, pressing it against your chest, nipple peeking shyly between his broad fingers, “Yes, Ben” you said, “All of it,”

Ben fell into a laugh, his hand closing tightly around your breast, chest heaving as he fought beast-like urges to pin you down. WIth his teeth pinned to his bottom lip, he tugged at your breast, closing his fingers around your perking nipple and pulling it until it slipped out, bouncing playfully back to your chest, “Oh, baby,” he groaned.

He yanked the blanket off, your naked breasts perking in the cool morning air. Ben melted into a hungry purr, sitting back on his knees as he put both palms to your tummy. He pushed his hands up, thumbs locking around your tingling breasts, pushing you down into the bed and letting the mattress springs ease you back into his grip.

“My god..” he moaned, “I get so hard when you move like that..”

You stretched your hands behind your head, lifting your hips and letting Ben’s hands slide as slow as they could up to your breasts. He squeezed them extra hard and you whined, “Like that?”

“God, yes..” Ben groaned, “Again..”

You moved far slower this time, holding your hips at a perfect arch before gyrating as slow as your muscles could support until you were low enough to see his face shadowed by his hair. His neck and shoulders were flushed pink, trembling hands clutching you tighter,  “Oh fuck yeah..” he panted, “That’s my naughty girl..”

Ben shoved your hips back down, pushing the flesh around your womanhood apart, nose rolling around the wet fabric of your panties as he breathed you in. “Fuck, baby..” he groaned, “I want you so fucking bad,” He moved faster than you could predict, lifting your hips off the sheets and hooking his thumbs around your panties, yanking them off.

Before you could gasp his name, his plump lips made contact with your wet slit, his tongue flattening and tasting your arousal in one, heavy swipe from back to front. It was all you could to to arch your back deeper into his mouth, fingers clenching the pillow behind your head as you moaned.

Ben tilted his head as if he were kissing your mouth, using his depth advantage to pushing his tongue past your lips heavy with slick. He fought your urges to close your legs himself, pressing his palms to the sides of your thighs riding the pressure to the sides of your knees. You pushed back, arching your throbbing slit towards his mouth but he only watched you squirm, tongue running along his bottom lip. He dipped back in, taking a sensitive lip and pulling it to its length, smacking it hungrily. He buried his nose in you again, rolling your swollen pearl around his tongue, petting it in hard strokes against its curve.

Every heaving breath escalated the tinglings of pleasure. Squeezing fistfuls of the pillow behind your head, you rocked your hips deeper into Ben’s mouth, purposefully rubbing your clit against his nose, your core collapsing into tremors when your angled it just right. He secured his grip when you moaned, his wicked grin spreading pleasure even deeper into your belly.

Finally, you released your whine, back arching, mouth falling open in a gasp to the ceiling, “Oh, fuck--Ben!”

Riding his grin into the arch of his back, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, leaving your pussy open and aching for more. He took a moment to survey the mess his mouth made on you, pressing his hand down on you his thumb rubbing your clit in slow circles. “Talk to me, baby,”

“Take me--!” you gasped, “Take me, take me, please!”

“Take you,” Ben groaned, “You want me to take you--you want me to  _ claim _ you?”

His words put a tickling inside your ribcage, your heart skipping near a beat too many. You repeated that word in your head. Claim. Claim. It was so heavy when he said it, and when he said it again, your heart leaped into your throat.

“You want me to fucking claim you, baby? Put this cock in you, fuck you senseless?” his mouth hovered above your belly button now, lips grazing the flesh, speaking directly to your insides-- “fill you with my cum..?”

“A-ahhh!” the  _ words _ \--every one that he groaned put a spike of fire in your gut and a coat of heavy arousal between your thighs. You shifted under him and he moved with you, muscles twitching anxiously, you felt the arousal thicken in the air.

“That sounds fucking good doesn’t it,” he growled, “Pumping that pretty pussy with cum. Oh god I want that so fucking bad,”

“Fuck me, Ben!” you cried “Cum in me!”

He pushed back, shucking his boxers without looking where they went before picking your knees up into his hands. Against your wetness, you felt the hardened head of his cock and you whimpered on contact, whining as he pressed his hips forward, melting with a gasp as he sank his length as deep as it could go.

The ache did not rest when he was inside of you--it grew--every space of your hungry womanhood caressed adding to the heaviness that began to build in your hips. Ben’s heaving only fueled it, shaking hands gripping the back of your knees, his hips bucking forward, massaging and being massaged by every ridge he could reach.

Every thrust squished precum from your lips, drooling down onto his sheets and only forcing him to fall deeper and deeper in the rhythm of his passion. He closed his hand tighter around the back of your knees, drilling your deeper, harder. Finally, he collapsed forward, your hands that cupped his tensed buttocks, unable to hold him there or risk slowing down.

“H-haahh fuck--fuck!” Ben lowered his head against yours, the inevitable panting spawning stars in both of your eyes. “You feel so f-uu--so fucking good!” he whined, “Fuck!”

“Oh, Ben--!” 

With a sudden howl, he bit down on your shoulder, expelling hot air across your skin as the orgasm that seized him throttled you too. You pulsed first, arching your back into his cock, lips fluttering in hard contractions as your muscles were forced to relax despite hugging his cock that began to throb. He slammed you three more times, once, as hard as he could, then the second as cum poured from the tip, filling you even as he pulled out.

In a sigh, his vision became a reality, your sweaty body heaving, legs spread and milky cum oozing from swollen lips. He didn’t last long on his knees, the post-orgasm bliss toppling Ben forward and into your chest. He snaked his arms around you, his handsome smile spreading across your flushed skin as your hand curled up into his bed of soft hair.

“My perfect woman,” he moaned nuzzling your neck with his nose, “and so very mine..”


End file.
